gtafandomcom_fi-20200213-history
GTA: Vice City soundtrack
Radiokanavat Emotion 98.3 DJ: Fernando Martinez Tyyli: Power ballad Musiikit: *Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" *Kate Bush - "Wow" *Squeeze - "Tempted" *REO Speedwagon - "Keep on Loving You" *Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" *Roxy Music - "More Than This" *Toto - "Africa" *Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" *John Waite - "Missing You" *Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" *Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" *Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" Radio Espantoso DJ: Pepe Tyyli: Latin jazz, salsa Musiikit: *Cachao - "A Gozar Con Mi Combo" *Alpha Banditos - "The Bull is Wrong" *Tres Apenas como eso - "Yo Te Miré" *Eumir Deodato - "Latin Flute" *Mongo Santamaría - "Mama Papa Tu" *Mongo Santamaría - "Me and You Baby (Picao y Tostao)" *Machito and his Afro-Cubans - "Mambo Mucho Mambo" *Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja" *Lonnie Liston Smith - "Expansions" *Irakere - "Anunga Nunga" *Eumir Deodato - "Super Strut" *Xavier Cugat and his Orchestra - "Jamay" *Benny Moré - "Maracaibo Oriental" *Tito Puente - "Mambo Gozón" Fever 105 DJ: Oliver "Ladykiller" Biscuit Tyyli: Disco, soul, R&B Musiikit: *The Whispers - "And the Beat Goes On" *Fat Larry's Band - "Act Like You Know" *Oliver Cheatham - "Get Down Saturday Night" *Pointer Sisters - "Automatic" *René & Angela - "I'll Be Good" *Mary Jane Girls - "All Night Long" *Rick James - "Ghetto Life" *Michael Jackson - "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" *Evelyn King - "Shame" *Teena Marie - "Behind the Groove" *Mtume - "Juicy Fruit" *Kool & the Gang - "Summer Madness" *Indeep - "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life Flash FM DJ: Toni Tyyli: Pop music, rock, new wave Musiikit: *Hall & Oates - "Out of Touch" *Wang Chung - "Dance Hall Days" *Michael Jackson - "Billie Jean" *Laura Branigan - "Self Control" *Go West - "Call Me" *INXS - "Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain)" *Bryan Adams - "Run to You" *Electric Light Orchestra - "Four Little Diamonds" *Yes - "Owner of a Lonely Heart" *The Buggles - "Video Killed the Radio Star" *Aneka - "Japanese Boy" *Talk Talk - "Life's What You Make It" *The Outfield - "Your Love" *Joe Jackson - "Steppin' Out" *The Fixx - "One Thing Leads to Another" *Lionel Richie - "Running with the Night" V-Rock DJ: Lazlow Tyyli: Heavy metal, hard rock, thrash metal, glam metal Musiikit: *Twisted Sister - "I Wanna Rock" *Mötley Crüe - "Too Young to Fall in Love" *Quiet Riot - "Cum on Feel the Noize" *The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" *Ozzy Osbourne - "Bark at the Moon" *Love Fist - "Dangerous Bastard" *Iron Maiden - "2 Minutes to Midnight" *Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" *Alcatrazz - "God Blessed Video *Tesla - "Cumin' Atcha Live" *Autograph - "Turn Up the Radio" *Megadeth - "Peace Sells" *Anthrax - "Madhouse" *Slayer - "Raining Blood" *Judas Priest - "You've Got Another Thing Comin'" *Love Fist - "Fist Fury" *David Lee Roth - "Yankee Rose" Wave 103 DJ: Adam First Tyyli: New Wave, synthpop, dance, pop rock Musiikit: *Frankie Goes to Hollywood - "Two Tribes" *Sigue Sigue Sputnik - "Love Missile F1-11 *Gary Numan - "Cars *The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" *Blondie - "Atomic" *Nena - "99 Luftballons" *Kim Wilde - "Kids in America" *Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter" *Corey Hart - "Sunglasses At Night" *ABC - "Poison Arrow *A Flock of Seagulls - "I Ran (So Far Away)" *The Psychedelic Furs - "Love My Way" *Animotion - "Obsession" *Spandau Ballet - "Gold" *Thomas Dolby - "Hyperactive!" *Romeo Void - "Never Say Never" Wildstyle Pirate Radio DJ: Mr. Magic Tyyli: Old school hip hop, Electro Musiikit: *Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up *Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" *Cybotron - "Clear" *Hashim - "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" *Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" *Afrika Bambaataa and the Soulsonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" *2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl *Run-D.M.C. - "Rock Box" *Mantronix - "Bassline" *Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" *Whodini - "Magic's Wand" *Zapp and Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" *Grandmaster Flash and The Furious Five - "The Message (kappale)" *Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" *Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Be Bop (Don't Stop)"